


gold feather, silver dead body

by Mephitztopheles



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Has Issues, M/M, Mutilation, Poisoning, Self-Harm, Snakes, Top!Loki, Warning: Loki, bottom!Thor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephitztopheles/pseuds/Mephitztopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor insiste pour que lui et Loki se combatte sur le terrain d'entraînement du palais. Alors trop jeune et incompétent, Thor décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de faire un dernier échange avec des lames réelles plutôt qu'avec celles en bois. Il blesse accidentellement son petit frère, coupant profondément dans le poignet de celui-ci. Marqué à vie, Loki sombre dans les ténèbres hanté par une horrible douleur quotidienne qui le rend plus froid et distant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold feather, silver dead body

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai juste voulu écrire un sub!Thor pour une fois, disons que j'ai perdu le contrôle en cours de route. Loki n'est pas fou, il est simplement un peu dérangé, rien de trop méchant vraiment. 
> 
> Merci de bien lire les tags :)

i.  
Les lumières ne s’éteignaient jamais. Mais lorsqu’il rêvait, Loki se retrouvait toujours dans le noir. Le prisonnier s’était quelque peu habitué à sa nouvelle vie très ennuyante. Vêtu d’une simple tunique au lieu de sa lourde armure habituelle, Loki avait pris l’habitude de tourner en rond comme dans un animal an cage ou de lire. Seulement il s’ennuyait de plus en plus. Les livres que sa mère lui a apportés étaient inintéressants, et il ne souhaitait pas passer l’éternité à lire. Lors de la dernière visite de la reine, il lui a gentiment demandé de lui amener des tomes et grimoires magiques mais le roi refusait. Frigga ne sut lui donner de réelles raisons alors Loki conclu tout simplement qu’Odin voulait juste le torturer davantage.

Son esprit vif avait besoin de distraction, or le voilà enfermé, condamné à ne rien faire entre quatre murs. Lorsque Thor commença à nettoyer les Neufs Royaumes, Loki se retrouva avec de nouveaux voisins. Il essaya de s’amuser avec eux en les manipulant mais très vite, les gardes intervinrent mettant fin à son petit jeu. Les criminels situés en face de sa cellule furent déplacés la laissant vide et inutile.

Loki s’ennuya davantage.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers ses livres, mais ces histoires ne le passionnaient guère. Loki ne souhaitait pas lire de piètres romans d’aventure et de poésie sur la beauté de l’univers alors que lui était coincé dans sa cellule, oublié de tous. Il en brûla quelques-uns juste pour passer le temps. Seulement les gardes intervinrent et lui retinrent tous ses autres livres.

Loki mourrait d’ennui.

Il ne voulait pas supplier sa mère de lui apporter divertissement, cela ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité. Néanmoins, il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer lorsqu’elle venait lui rendre visite.

Chaque matin, ou de moins lorsqu’il constatait que les gardes avaient changé leur poste, Loki attrapait un de ses couteaux qu’on lui avait donné pour manger et grattait dans le mur de sa cellule. Ainsi, il inscrivait noir sur blanc le nombre de jours où il avait séjourné dans sa prison. Frigga l’avait remarqué mais n’avait pas commenté la chose, se contentant de lui donner un regard distant. Cela lui permettait de garder l’esprit clair et de s’occupait. Ici, le jour et la nuit n’étaient pas réellement différent. Caché au plus profond donjon d’Asgard, aucunes fenêtres ne permettaient d’indiquer si le soleil se levait ou s’il se couchait. Ici, il était impossible de savoir s’il pleuvait ou encore s’il faisait froid. Loki se contentait donc de regarder si les gardes changeaient de poste, car ils changeaient chaque matin.

 

 

ii.  
“Thor n’a-t-il pas peine de ne pas me rendre visite ?”

“Thor est très occupé par les pillages et guerres qui éclatent dans les Neufs Royaumes,” répondit la reine assise sur une des chaises apportée par ses soins.

“Est-ce là une pitoyable excuse pour me dire qu’il n’a tout simplement pas le courage de venir me parler ?” S’enquit le jeune prince avec un faible rictus.

Frigga fronça légèrement ses sourcils. “Ton frère porte le fardeau du trône et de ses responsabilités, tu le sais très bien.”

“Aah mon très cher _frère_ ,” soupira-t-il avec une grimace. “Ses responsabilités ne sont pas des excuses que vous me ferez avaler. Je le connais que trop fort bien pour savoir qu’il passe le plus de son temps libre à picoler qu’à faire autre chose.” Assit sur le bord de son lit, Loki s’allongea soudainement brisant le contact visuel qu’il partageait avec sa mère. Il passa ses bras derrières sa tête, la surélevant puis croisa ses jambes au niveau des chevilles. Le plafond blanc était toujours le même après tous ces jours passés à ne rien faire.

La reine soupira puis se leva de son siège. “Quand comprendras-tu que parfois le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi ? Ton frère a des affaires importantes à traiter qui nécessite son attention. Et il en va de même pour moi.” Loki porta son regard vers elle de nouveau. Le ton de Frigga montrait de la colère mais ses yeux affichaient une douloureuse tristesse. “J’ai d’autres choses plus importantes à faire que de subir ta mauvaise humeur, jeune homme.” Elle tourna subitement la tête, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Loki ne l’arrêta pas, retournant son attention vers le plafond. Ses entrailles se tordirent de culpabilité, et le jeune prince jura se couvrant le visage avec les paumes de ses mains.

 

 

iii.  
Les lumières de sa cellule restaient allumés mais Loki trouvait parfois le sommeil. Après le départ de Frigga, Loki s’était tout simplement glissé sous ses couvertures. Le lit n’était pas aussi confortable que le sien, néanmoins il remerciait sa mère pour avoir pris soin de lui avoir fait faire installer du mobilier. Loki n’était pas un simple paysan, il exigeait un minimum de confort pour survivre durant les cinq mille ans qui lui restait à vivre entre ces quatre murs.

Allongé sur le dos, il sentit soudainement une présence au-dessus de lui. Le matelas s’enfonça légèrement sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche comme-ci quelqu’un se tenait debout. Une arme se tenait à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

“Qui es-tu ?” Demanda-t-il sans bouger et tout en gardant ses paupières closes.

“Moi ?” Il ressentit l’amusement et le sourire de l’intrus dans ses paroles. “Je suis toi !”

“Tu n’es pas moi,” répondit Loki, irrité que l’on perturbe le peu de sommeil qu’il pouvait trouver. Il haussa subitement le ton, “alors qui es-tu ?!”

Le matelas s’enfonça d’avantage sous le poids du visiteur, il se reprocha du visage de Loki tout en gardant son arme sous la jugulaire du prince. Loki ouvrit subitement les yeux. Ils s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il tomba sur le visage de l’intrus, sur son visage. Son corps entier s’arrêta de fonctionner, refusant de bouger devant l’individu qui avait son apparence. Il portait son ancienne tenue, celle qu’il avait portait juste après qu’il ait interrompu le couronnement de son frère. Un sourire machiavel orné ses fines lèvres et ses cheveux étaient courts, plaqués en arrière.

“Enfin voyons, je suis toi, Loki !”

 

 

iv.  
Conscience reprit place dans son esprit rêveur. Loki ouvrit précipitamment les yeux puis s’assit dans son lit. Il essuya dans un geste vif une goutte de sueur qui perlait le long de son front. Il haletait. Sa respiration était devenue erratique.

“Ah c-ce n’était qu’un rêve,” murmura-t-il portant sa main droite au niveau de son poignet gauche. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le bandage qui recouvrait tout son avant-bras, essayant en vain d’atténuer la douleur avec laquelle il venait de se réveiller. Le sang lui montait jusqu’aux oreilles et son cœur battait rapidement dans un rythme irrégulier. Il jura tout en enfonçant davantage ses ongles dans son poignet. Le bandage se tâcha de sang mais Loki continua sa pression sur celui-ci.

 

 

v.  
Loki fixa le capitaine de la garde Tyr droit dans les yeux.

“Un de mes soldats m’a fait parvenir que de tu désirais quelque chose prisonnier,” dit-il retournant un regard haineux en direction de Loki. “Énonce ta requête.”

“J’ai besoin de bandages,” répondit le prince d’un ton sec.

Le capitaine observa le magicien un instant. Il se tenait debout devant la barrière magique qui lui servait de porte avec des cernes sous les yeux. Sa manche de tunique gauche était retroussée laissant apparaître un bandage immaculé de sang et endommagé. Il semblait que le tissu ait été griffé par un animal. Tyr retourna son attention vers le visage du prince ne commentant pas sur le fait que du sang s’écoulait le long des doigts de Loki et s’écrasait sur le sol blanc de la cellule.

“Tu les auras lorsqu’un des serviteurs t’apportera ton repas.” Loki hocha de la tête remerciant le capitaine tout en affichant un visage vide d’émotions. “Que cela ne se reproduise pas sinon je t’attacherai les mains dans le dos pour éviter que tu ne te blesses de nouveau.”

“Je suis touché de l’attention que vous me portez, à moi et à ma santé capitaine,” répondit Loki avec sarcasme et un rictus aux coins des lèves.

Tyr ne répondit pas à la remarque préférant se diriger vers la sortie. Loki suivit l’homme du regard avant de s’asseoir sur son lit. Il se servit du mur pour dossier puis ferma les yeux. C’est inconsciemment que sa main droite se posa sur sa blessure. 

Loki laissa son esprit vagabondait dans cette position jusqu’à ce qu’on lui apporte son repas.

C’est seulement quelques heures plus tard que Loki reçut la visite du serviteur. La jeune femme habillée d’une longue robe verte et beige entra avec un plateau dans les mains. Ses yeux marron évitèrent de rentrer en contact avec ceux de Loki, néanmoins elle s’inclina grossièrement visiblement embarrassée et dépassée par la situation. Loki quant à lui n’avait pas bougé, il était resté assis à la même place depuis ces dernières heures à méditer. La jeune servante déposa le plateau sur la table puis resta un moment sur place. Elle gesticula nerveusement avant d’oser parler.

“Je-je vous ai apporté de nouveaux bandages ainsi que de l’onguent pour votre blessure,” bredouilla-t-elle. “Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à l’appliquer sur celle-ci ?”

Loki ouvrit une paupière regardant la jeune femme de haut en bas. Il la referma se plongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il fit juste signe à la servante de partir avec sa main droite. Elle s’excusa s’inclinant légèrement puis sortit rapidement de la cellule accompagnée d’un des gardes qui observait la scène avec attention en cas où Loki aurait l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il attendit un instant avant de se lever pour se diriger en direction de la table située au centre de sa prison. Il attrapa une pomme puis la lança en l’air avec dextérité avant de commencer à la manger croquant dans la chair de celle-ci. Il tourna autour de la table avant de s’asseoir puis de jeter un coup d’œil à l’onguent que la servante lui avait donné. Ne comportant pas d’étiquette, il ouvrit le couvercle posant sa pomme entamée sur la table puis sentit le continu.

 _Miel de lavande et de thym commun_ , analysa-t-il. 

Il referma le couvercle puis déposa l’onguent de nouveau sur la table.

_Rien qui ne me sera bien utile j’en ai bien peur._

L’asgardien termina son repas puis se décida enfin de s’occuper de sa blessure. Il retira l’ancien morceau de tissu lacéré puis termina de le défère à l’aide de sa bouche. Les lambeaux tombèrent sur la table puis Loki commença à enrouler le nouveau autour de son avant-bras. Il continua de l’enrouler lorsque soudain, maladroitement, il serra le bandage trop fort créant une douleur fulgurante qui parcourut tout son corps. Il gémit, ses membres tremblants sous la torture.

“Merde,” jura-t-il en serrant des dents.

Il porta ses mains au visage se noyant dans de vieux souvenirs.

 

 

vi.  
Sérénité occupait les lieux. Les jardins verdoyants de vie scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil et les quelques oiseaux chantonnaient leur mélodie. L’ancienne fontaine en pierre blanche située au milieu de cette serre exotique accompagnait cette symphonie naturelle. Assit sur le bord légèrement décorée de verdure dû à la forte exposition à l’humidité, Loki se baignait des rayons solaires un livre à la main. Un oiseau vint se percher sur son épaule mais le prince grand adorateur de lecture ne quitta pas son livre des yeux.

“Loki !” Appela-t-on plus loin. 

Apeuré l’oiseau s’envola.

Loki fronça des sourcils mais resta plongé dans son livre. Des pas se rapprochèrent de sa position jusqu’à ce que Loki puisse voir les bottes de son interlocuteur.

“Je te cherche depuis des heures,” soupira-t-il avec désespérance.

“J’espère que ta venue à de l’importance Thor,” répondit Loki, irrité d’avoir été interrompu durant son petit moment de détente. “J’entamais une partie très alléchante de ce grimoire.”

“Pff, laisse donc ce bouquin moisi sur le côté et vient t’entraîner avec m-”

“Non,” interrompit fermement le jeune prince, ne détachant toujours pas son intérêt de sa lecture.

Thor, mécontent, croisa ses bras devant son torse puis fit la grimace. Il insista mais Loki continua de refuser. 

Plus qu’agacé, Loki ferma subitement d’un geste vif son livre puis se leva de sa position. La journée était chaude alors Loki ne portait qu’une simple tunique à col monté, sans manches, coupé au niveau des épaules. Pantalon noir et bottes en cuir de même couleur mariés parfaitement sa fine silhouette. Pour changer, les cheveux de Thor étaient ébouriffés et il était vêtu d’une tunique blanche à manche courte, bottes et pantalon bleu marine. Loki resta un moment à fixer avec mépris son frère droit dans les yeux.

“Si j’accepte, tu me laisseras tranquille pendant les deux prochaines semaines ?” Demanda-t-il, tournant l’excitation et l’enthousiasme de son grand frère à son propre avantage.

Thor le cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, analysant la suggestion. Il finit par accepter avec un très large sourire. Il enlaça son petit frère avec son bras autour des épaules puis le tira hors des jardins du palais, ce qui fit soupirer davantage Loki. Il regrettait déjà d’avoir accepté.

 

 

vii.  
Les terrains d’entraînements étaient déserts, au moins Loki n’aurait pas à supporter les moqueries pour cette fois. Thor tira son frère par le poignet, euphorique à l’idée de se battre après plusieurs heures à rechercher son petit frère. Thor se positionna en face de Loki dans un des cercles constitués de terre battue.

“Tu veux commencer par quoi ?” Demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres et les mains sur les hanches.

Loki arqua un sourcil tenant toujours son livre au niveau de sa poitrine. Il sortit du cercle. Thor crut un instant que Loki allait s’enfuir mais il déposa seulement son grimoire sur une table en bois déjà occupé par de nombreuses armes très aiguisées. Il attrapa deux glaives en bois stockés dans un tonneau puis reprit sa place sur le cercle de combat. Thor s’écarta à bonne distance tandis que Loki lui envoya le glaive en bois dans les mains. Thor n’eut aucune difficulté à le rattraper.

Thor eut plaisir à se vanter de sa future victoire mais son frère n’en tenu pas rigueur se concentrant sur ses connaissances. Tous deux se mirent en garde puis commencèrent. Thor fut le premier à attaquer, déviant le glaive de Loki pour toucher son torse et marquer un point. Avec agilité, Loki esquiva rapidement l’attaque de front, tournant sur ses appuis pour terminer derrière Thor. Il le toucha avec son glaive dans le dos et Thor se retourna, désemparé. Son étonnement ne dura qu’un court instant avant que Thor ne contre-attaque, perdre ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Il porta des coups précis mais Loki les para tous, les uns après les autres avec grâce et dextérité.

Loki se permit de sourire durant leur petit échange, satisfait de faire bouillir son frère de rage. Thor devint plus agressif, se battant à son maximum. Le plus jeune frère apparut légèrement surpris par le changement de tactique plus berserk mais il continua de parer et d’esquiver les coups que lui infligeait son frère. Thor opta pour un coup foudroyant, déterminé à toucher la tête mais Loki plaça le glaive horizontalement face à son visage pour parer l’attaque. Le glaive rentra violement en contact avec sa jumelle mais les muscles tendus de Loki faiblirent et il se dût de lâcher son épée. Il tomba au sol sur son derrière dû à son manque d’appui.

L’héritier pointa son glaive en bois juste sous la gorge de son frère, plaisir et satisfaction se lisait dans ses yeux. Loki leva les mains en l’air par pur sarcasme puis ajouta, “je me rends,” avec faible sourire. Thor répondit à ce sourire puis tendit sa main pour aider Loki à se relever. Main qu’il accepta avec grand plaisir.

“Je dois avouer que tu débrouilles pas trop mal !” Avoua le premier né, le souffle encore court de l’effort encouru.

“Me sous-estimer est devenu une mauvaise habitude chez toi, mon frère.” Loki ramassa son arme d’entraînement puis essuya grossièrement son front des quelques gouttes de sueurs présentes. “Partant pour un second échange ?”

Thor sourit se remettant en place et Loki fit de même.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, c’est Loki qui gagna. Thor s’effondra au sol, fatigué à de bout de force. Il fut rapidement suivi par Loki qui s’allongea, haletant à ses côtés.

Le silence s’empreignit des lieux, laissant seulement résonner leur respiration irrégulière dans la pièce. Tous deux fixaient le plafond quand Loki se mit soudainement à rire. Moqueur à première vue mais il s’intensifia et Thor ne put que rire à gorge déployé avec lui. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de s’en remettre mais l’ambiance tendue devint plus joviale par la suite.

“J’avais oublié à quel point tu étais mauvais joueur, Thor !”

“C’est faux !” Protesta-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Pour réponse, Loki se contenta de lâcher un faible rire joyeux. Et Thor ne put qu’admirer son frère, longtemps n’avait-il pas apprécié d’entendre son frère rire ainsi. Le jeune prince remarqua son long regard et donc tourna sa tête pour fixer Thor dans les yeux. Thor lui sourit avant de se relever.

“Allons Loki, il nous reste encore un match à délivrer avant de pouvoir appeler le réel vainqueur d’aujourd’hui !”

“Si tu as à l’air si pressé de perdre,” sourit Loki. Il ramassa le glaive d’entrainement en bois tandis que Thor faisait la moue. Loki arqua un sourcil attendant une quelconque réponse mais Thor sourit lentement. Il n’avait rien d’un sourire joyeux, il ressemblait plus un à sourire sournois.

“Pourquoi ne pas corser le jeu ?” S’exclama-t-il les deux mains posées sur ses hanches. Loki le fixa, s’attendant au pire. Voyant le manque d’enthousiasme chez son frère, Thor prit les choses en mains. Il attrapa le glaive en bois de son frère puis ramassa le sien pour aller le remettre dans leur tonneau. Loki le regarda, intrigué. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il vu Thor sortir deux véritables glaives en acier, fraîchement aiguisés.

“Repose ses épées Thor,” ordonna Loki, les sourcils froncés. “Tu sais que nous n’avons pas le droit d’utiliser de véritables armes sans un instructeur à nos côtés.”

Thor renifla à la remarque. Il entra de nouveau dans le cercle en terre battue puis tendit le glaive à son frère avec un large sourire. “Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, petit frère.”

“Peur ?” Questionna Loki en fixant son frère, outré qu’il puisse penser une telle chose. “Je n’ai pas _peur_. Je pense juste que c’est stupide, voilà tout.”

“Prends l’épée,” insista Thor après un soupir. “Juste un petit échange !”

“Non.”

“S’il te plait !”

“Tu risques de le regretter Thor,” soupira Loki. Il attrapa le manche du glaive légèrement surpris par le poids, l’arme était plus légère qu’il ne s’en souvenait. Il la fit tourner exécutant quelques mouvements d’échauffements pour tester sa prise puis il se remit en place.

“Prêt ?” Demanda l’aîné, maintenant très concentré.

Loki ne prit pas la peine de répondre, chargeant sur son adversaire. Lorsque les lames jumelles entrèrent en contact, leur cri strident résonna dans toute la pièce faisant trembler les bras des deux jeunes princes encore trop jeunes pour ôter la vie. Thor et Loki marquèrent un temps de pause se fixant droit dans les yeux. Rapidement, Loki enchaîna par de simples coups visant le torse de son frère mais Thor n’eut aucun problème à tous les esquiver ou les parer.

Leur combat continua malgré leurs muscles douloureux. Loki se battait comme jamais, esquivant de justesse la lame mortelle de son frère alors que de lourdes bouffées de chaleur brumaient son cerveau. Il para un coup violent de son frère qui le désarma. Son glaive lui glissa des mains avant de s’écraser au sol. Thor afficha un sourire de vainqueur mais Loki se jeta à terre dans une roulade afin de terminer derrière son frère. Il saisit fermement son arme avant d’attaquer de nouveau Thor. L’aîné para grossièrement, surpris par l’enchaînement du plus jeune. Il contra le coup avec maladresse tranchant dans la chair de son jeune frère.

Le glaive de Loki tomba de nouveau au sol.

Thor fixa ce qu’il venait d’affliger à son frère avec de grands yeux tandis que Loki regardait son poignet avec horreur. Il étouffa un cri lorsque la douleur le foudroya subitement. Le sang coula à flot sur la terre battue tandis que Thor restait paralysé devant la scène. Il mit quelques secondes avant de courir aux portes de la pièce pour crier à l’aide.

Loki appuya sur la plaie béante avec le peu de force qu’il lui restait mais le liquide rouge écarlate continua de couler. Il tomba à genoux essayant de stopper l’hémorragie. Tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille tandis qu’il avait perdu tout mouvement dans sa main gauche. Un sanglot lui échappa avant qu’il ne s’écroule au sol, l’esprit flou. Sa respiration était grasse et son poignet hurlait d’agonie. Il crut apercevoir Thor réapparaître au-dessus de lui ainsi que plusieurs gardes paniqués mais il perdu connaissance avant de pouvoir le confirmer.

 

 

viii.  
Loki fut transporté d’urgence dans l’aile des guérisseurs du palais. Odin et Frigga furent rapidement averti de la situation par un des gardes présent lors du transport du garçon. La reine courra jusqu’à l’aile médicale paniquée d’avoir vu le garde avec les mains tâchées de sang. Odin s’excusa auprès de ses conseillers et interrompu sa réunion pour rejoindre lui aussi l’aile médicale. Lorsque Frigga arriva, elle examina rapidement l’état de son fils avant d’assister Eir et ses acolytes. 

La peau du jeune prince était encore plus blafarde et son corps était plus froid que d’habitude. 

L’hémorragie arrêtée et la plaie pansée, Eir utilisa sa magie pour illuminer la forge d’âme. Des particules orange se dessinèrent au-dessus du fils cadet, toujours inconscient tandis qu’elles prirent lentement la forme du corps de Loki. Eir et ses assistantes se concentrèrent sur les dégâts causés par la lame.

“Est-ce grave ?” Demanda le roi, le regard fixé sur la projection magique.

“La blessure est très profonde,” analysa Eir, concentrée. “Mais il s’en est fallu de peu, quelques centimètres de plus et sa main aurait pu être tranchée.”

Thor écarquilla des yeux. Il croisa ses bras autour de son corps comme pour essayer de se consoler. Frigga passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux de Loki, remerciant les Norns d’avoir épargnaient un tel châtiment à son fils.

“Je vais traiter au mieux afin de consolider de nouveau les chairs, les muscles ou encore les ligaments mais il est impossible de déterminer les réelles conséquences sur sa mobilité avant qu’il ne reprenne connaissance,” énonça Eir. “Je vais le garder dans un sommeil artificiel pour qu’il ne se réveille pas soudainement alors que nous traitons sa blessure. En attendant, il me faudrait une certaine quantité de sang pour lui redonner des couleurs.”

Odin et Frigga échangèrent un regard. La reine ordonna à une des acolytes de raccompagner Thor dans ses quartiers. La jeune fille s’exécuta aussitôt, prenant le jeune garçon par la main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Eir observa la scène avant de demander un peu d’intimité au reste de son équipe. Un silence s’installa dans la pièce.

“Devons-nous être spécifique ?” Questionna Odin, le ton ferme.

“J’en ai bien peur,” répondit Eir. “Du sang d’un des parents serait favorable mais du sang de n’importe quel jötun sera amplement suffisant. Je ne me risquerai pas à lui donner du sang d’æsir, surtout pas dans sa condition actuelle.”

“Je m’en charge,” souffla le roi avant de s’éclipser de la pièce. La reine et lui échangèrent un rapide regard. Odin devait faire vite. La blessure pouvait être refermée et soignée mais il manquerait toujours la quantité de sang encore à combler.

Eir rappela son équipe afin de commencer les soins. Frigga resta encore un moment avant de laisser Loki entre les mains d’Eir. La reine restait inquiète mais Loki était entre de bonnes mains pour le moment alors elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son aîné. Il demandait réconfort tandis que Frigga avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé.

 

 

ix.  
Loki quitta lentement ses songes. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières, puis bougea ses membres pour les dégourdir de son lourd sommeil mais une horrible douleur électrocuta son corps tout entier. Il étouffa un cri, choqué par la soudaine agonie. Ses yeux maintenant bien réveillés, il se redressa pour remarquer son poignet et sa main bandés. Il siffla un gémissement avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même tandis que sa main droite appuya sur l’intérieur de son avant-bras gauche, juste après son coude. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier. Le jeune prince se rallongea doucement, sa main droite toujours à faire pression juste à l’endroit où son bandage s’arrêtait dans l’espoir de stopper la douleur. 

Inconsciemment des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Frigga accompagné d’Eir, entra dans la chambre privée. Lorsqu’elle vu que son fils était réveillé, elle accourrut à ses côtés coupant court à la conversation qu’elle entretenait avec l’experte guérisseuse. Elle rassura son fils que tout aller bien même si Loki se plaignait de la douleur qui le tiraillait.

“J’ai peur de ne rien pouvoir rien faire pour la douleur mon prince,” souffla Eir, le regard doux mais désolé. “Je vous ai déjà donné nos remèdes les plus forts contre celle-ci. En abuser, ne ferait que réduire leurs effets.”

Loki grimaça avant d’hocher de la tête.

“Pouvez-vous bouger votre main ou vos doigts ?” Demanda-t-elle par la suite tout en se rapprochant du lit.

“Non,” marmonna Loki, peiné de la soudaine réalisation. “J’ai trop mal pour essayer davantage.”

Frigga l’embrassa tendrement sur la tempe puis dans ses cheveux. Elle réconforta son enfant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Eir les laissa avec un faible sourire aux lèvres, retournant s’occuper d’autres patients.

 

 

x.  
Toujours assis au bout milieu de sa cellule, Loki reprit conscience de la réalité. Il grinça des dents lorsque son poignet continua de lui faire mal. Mais maintenant habitué à la douleur, il termina de faire son bandage. Il avait nettoyé les griffures qu’il s’était infligé avant d’appliquer l’onguent amené par le serviteur. Il avait beau guérir ses blessures, la douleur étaient toujours là. 

La cicatrice encrait dans sa chair et la souffrance insurmontable par moment. Loki avait appris à l’ignorer mais à certain moment la douleur était beaucoup trop forte.

 

 

xi.  
Au fil du temps, Loki était sorti de l’aile médicale et il réapprenait à utiliser sa main gauche. Il pratiquait chaque jour de la rééducation aidé par sa mère et par Eir en personne. Loki détestait ces moments car ils étaient une véritable torture pour lui. Chaque jour, il prenait des potions pour réduire la douleur mais jamais elle ne disparaissait totalement. Il n’affichait jamais son déconfort devant sa mère pour ne pas l’inquiéter mais lorsqu’il était seul, il relâchait tout et étouffait ses cris dans un oreiller lorsque la douleur était trop forte.

Ses ongles rentraient dans sa chair déjà cicatrisée dans l’espoir de stopper la douleur mais en vain. Lorsque ce n'était pas assez, il attrapait un de ses nombreux couteaux à lancer.

Lorsqu’il grandit jusqu’à pouvoir faire ses séances de rééducation tout seul, il ne se gêna pas de continuer ses mutilations. Un simple bandage et de longues manches cachaient ses crimes. Personne ne soupçonnait rien. Tout le monde le voyait rétabli et en bonne santé alors qu’en fait Loki agonisait chaque minute qu’il vivait sans qu’il ne le dise à qui que ce soit.

 

 

xii.  
“Sèche-toi bien les cheveux, imbécile,” soupira Loki, désespéré de devoir toujours reprendre son frère comme s’il était sa mère ou nourrice. “Tu risques d’attraper froid.” Thor n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Loki lui frotta ses cheveux blond avec une serviette. Malgré la douleur infligée, Thor remercia son frère avec un sourire.

“La prochaine fois que tu fais pleuvoir pour nos paysans, pense à t’abriter au lieu de rester dessous la pluie comme un abruti,” continua Loki, les deux mains sur les hanches avant de s’asseoir aux côtés de Thor sur son lit.

“Je suis passé par le marché en rentrant,” énonça Thor tout en sortant un collier de sa poche. “Je comptais te l’offrir plus tard après notre dîner.”

Loki fixa le collier un instant. La corde était recouverte de fil noir tandis que le pendentif semblait être du grenat, une gemme verte grossièrement taillée. Le tout était ridicule mais la pierre restait très précieuse et avait un éclat vitreux, résineux que Loki apprécié. Le jeune prince appréciait les choses qui brillaient, certes, mais Loki n’aimait pas en faire trop. Thor gesticula sur place tandis qu’il attendait un commentaire ou une réponse.

“Tu n’as pas à m’offrir de cadeau de la sorte, je ne suis pas une vulgaire servante ou jeune fille à charmer,” siffla Loki avec moquerie.

Thor écarquilla des yeux à la remarque puis bégaya cherchant à s’excuser.

Loki rigola avant de saisir le poignet de son frère. “Je te taquine imbécile,” sourit le plus jeune. “C’est très gentil à toi, je l’aime beaucoup.” Il laissa Thor l’attacher autour de son cou. Une fois l’action terminée, Loki posa sa main sur une de ses épaules de son frère avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. L’aîné le fixa avec surprise ne pouvant stopper le sang qui lui montait aux pommettes. Loki sourit davantage. “Tu es tellement facile à manipuler Thor que cela en devient ridicule.”

“Sale serpent !” Rétorqua Thor avant de pousser son frère davantage sur son lit. Loki se débattu comme il put malgré son soudain fou rire. Ils roulèrent sur les épaisses fourrures et couvertures avant de tomber au sol. Loki lâcha un gémissement, sentant sa douleur quotidienne revenir en force. Thor aida Loki à se relever en s’excusant lorsqu’il remarqua l’expression peinée de son petit frère. La manche gauche de Loki était légèrement remontée dû à leur échange, son bandage était donc visible.

“Tu n’as pas changé ton bandage ?” Demanda Thor, fixant Loki se rasseoir sur le bord du lit. Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Thor commença à partir. “Je vais aller t’en chercher un nouveau.”

Il s’avança vers la porte de sa chambre lorsqu’il fut soudainement arrêté par Loki. Son jeune frère lui saisit le poignet, le stoppant dans sa course.

“C’est bon,” dit-il dans un soupir.

“Mais-”

“Ne pars pas,” rétorqua le magicien en fixant Thor dans les yeux. L’aîné resta interdit. “S’il te plaît Thor,” insista Loki en resserrant sa prise. Thor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés en silence. Loki continua de lui tenir le poignet avant de baisser les yeux.

_Ce n’est pas grave si des nuages bloquent les rayons du divin soleil Sól._

Loki releva doucement la tête lâchant le poignet de son frère.

_Parce que je ferai toujours en sorte pour que nous soyons toujours ensemble._

Avec sa main gauche, il vint effleurer sa joue. La peau légèrement bronzé était encore douce malgré la barbe irritante qui commençait à pousser. Il passa ses doigts autour de sa nuque jouant un instant avec sa chevelure blonde, son pouce caressant une vieille cicatrice de jeunesse sur sa pommette. Le regard de Loki devint soudainement plus doux tandis que Thor fixait son frère étrangement.

_Aussi longtemps que nous nous aurons l’un et l’autre, tout ira bien._

Il laissa traîner ses doigts tout le long de son torse, ressentant les fermes muscles déjà présents. Il effleura sa jugulaire, sa clavicule avant d’attraper ses deux poignets dans ses deux mains. Loki se leva légèrement et doucement pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Thor. Il s’arrêta un instant lorsqu’il ressentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue puis il scella ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Leurs paupières se fermèrent tranquillement. Thor se recula de quelques millimètres fixant maintenant les lèvres rosées de Loki. Il ne daigna pas regarder son frère dans les yeux, se contentant de retourner le baiser avec plus de fougue. Loki lâcha un faible gémissement étouffé entre leurs lèvres, oubliant la douleur un moment pour se laisser submerger par ce sentiment de réconfort.

_Même si tu ne le réalises pas encore._

 

 

xiii.  
Loki se pinça l’arête du nez. Il releva la tête pour fixer un des murs blanc de sa cellule qu’il avait endommagé. Les jours étaient longs à s’écouler. Dans cette cellule, rien ne le distrayait. Il était donc difficile pour lui de se concentrer à autre chose que la douleur.

Un étrange sentiment lui parcouru l’échine. Il ressentit comme une présence derrière lui mais lorsqu’il se retourna il n’aperçut personne. 

Son ancien-lui hantait son ombre. 

Lorsqu’il se retourna pour porter de nouveau son regard vers le mur blanc, il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le collier que son frère lui avait offert dans le passé, suspendu et attaché à sa dague plantée dans le mur. Il se frotta les paupières pour faire disparaître cette image tandis que la douleur dans son poignet s’intensifia de nouveau. Lorsqu’il jeta de nouveau un coup d’œil au mur, la dague et l’amulette avait disparu mais ses mutilations recommençaient à saigner à travers le bandage.

_Les ténèbres m’attirent de plus en plus._

_Elles font leur nid dans mon cœur meurtri._

_Elles ne cessent de me traquer dans l’ombre._

_Thor, tu es ma seule et unique lumière._

 

 

xiv.  
Assis sur le trône, Loki soupira. Plonger Odin dans un lourd sommeil s’avérait être une bonne idée finalement. Prendre son apparence pour diriger Asgard l’était aussi, seulement maintenant Loki s’ennuyait. Thor sur Midgard n’arrangeait rien à son ennui, il n’avait personne à embêter. Surtout si l’on considère le fait que Loki était censé être mort.

Diriger Asgard n’avait rien d’excitant en fin de compte. Loki adorait le pouvoir et le titre de roi mais s’occuper des affaires du peuple et des Neufs l’ennuyait. Sans compter qu’il n’avait aucun prestige à en tirer. Ses conseillers ne le félicitaient qu’en citant le nom d’Odin, jamais Loki.

Le jeune prince maintenant roi, décida de se rendre sur Midgard une fois pour toute. Il laissa le trône à Tyr, le capitaine et fière bras droit d’Odin. Il parut surpris d’un tel acte mais Loki avança que lui, ou plutôt Odin, avait besoin de se régénérer dans son sommeil. N’aillant plus d’héritier, Tyr accepta et prêta serment de protéger Asgard comme jamais.

Ce soir-là, Loki s’échappa par un de ses nombreux passages secrets entre les mondes.

 

 

xv.  
Thor n’était pas difficile à trouver.

Cela faisait maintenant presqu’un an qu’il vivait en compagnie de cette mortelle dans une ville assez tumultueuse. En observant toutes ces voitures et tous ces passants sillonnaient les rues, Loki ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à une colonie de fourmis. Toujours en activité de jour comme de nuit. À croire que cette ville ne dormait jamais.

Loki arriva là où résidé Thor. Cette demeure n’avait rien d’un palais mais Loki se permit d’apprécier les lieux. Elle était assez petite mais elle dégageait une certaine chaleur. Loki arqua un sourcil à la vue de Mjöllnir suspendue comme un vulgaire manteau à l’entrée. 

Entrer était chose facile, un petit tour de magie pour faire tourner la clé de l’autre côté et puis voilà.

Loki arpenta les lieux un instant avant de se tenir devant une porte. Il la poussa doucement pour tomber sur son frère affalé sur un lit double. Loki ne put qu’esquisser un sourire en admirant la position grotesque de son frère.

L’humaine ne semblait pas être présente ce qui arrangea le jeune prince. Loin de là son envie de se salir les mains pour si peu.

 

 

xvi.  
Il s’avança vers le lit avant de faire appel à sa magie. Il murmura une incantation dans un ancien dialecte avant de transformer les simples rideaux en une troupe de serpents. Cinq furent créés. D’un geste, le magicien les fit grimper sur le lit. C’est en silence que les reptiles s’enroulèrent autour du corps somnolant de Thor. Un des serpents mordit Thor dans le cou afin de l’empoisonner et de le rendre plus docile.

Thor se réveilla soudainement.

L’esprit encore brumeux, son instinct prit les choses en main. Il appela son divin marteau qui traversa le peu de distance dans la maison avant d’arriver dans sa main. Il voulut écraser la tête d’un des serpents mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à frapper, Loki monta sur le lit pour écraser son poignet sous sa botte. Le corps entier de Thor criait l’alerte mais lorsqu’il aperçut le visage de son agresseur il marqua un temps de pause.

“Lok-”

“Bonsoir à toi aussi très cher frère,” interrompit-il avec un rictus et des yeux malicieux.

Thor le fixa avec de grands yeux, hébété et la bouche grande ouverte. Les serpents resserrèrent leur prise tandis que Loki changea les draps en plusieurs autres serpents, un d’eux monta le long de sa jambe avant de s’enrouler jusqu’autour de son bras avec la mâchoire menaçante.

“Cela faisait longtemps Thor,” sourit Loki montrant toutes ses dents.

“Est-ce un rêve ?” Demanda Thor encore sonné de voir son frère se tenir debout au-dessus de lui. Son petit frère qu’il avait vu mourir dans ses bras il y a de ça plus d’un an.

“Oh non,” rétorqua Loki toujours souriant. “Je crains que ce ne soit un cauchemar.”

Thor voulut bouger mais il se retrouva paralysé par les différents reptiles, il écarquilla des yeux, conscient seulement maintenant de leur présence.

“Ces serpents sont-”

“Mes mignons serviteurs,” termina le supposé défunt. “Ils sont très excités de s’occuper de toi, on dirait.” Le serpent qu’il l’avait mordu s’enroula dangereusement autour du cou de Thor. “J’ai même l’impression qu’ils veulent tous le faire !” Ces derniers mots furent accompagnés par un faible rire. Thor se contenta de regarder Loki, choqué et confus, ne comprenant pas réellement la situation.

Loki releva sa botte du poignet de Thor après qu’un serpent ne scella ses mains entre elles afin d’éviter que Thor ne tente de s’échapper. Loki s’agenouilla puis porta une de ses mains dans le cou de son frère. Ses doigts éraflèrent sa mâchoire tandis qu’il se rapprocha davantage de Thor.

“Tu comprends n’est-ce pas ?” Questionna le jeune frère dans un murmure. “Ou peut-être attends-tu qu’un de tes précieux amis mortels ne viennent te sauver ?”

Thor réalisa soudainement ses propos, et il paniqua. Ses yeux s’agrandirent tandis qu’il tenta de se défaire de la prise des serpents. Loki le stoppa net. Il releva sa manche rapidement avant d’arracher son bandage et de plaquer sa main contre le front de l’aîné. Thor ne pouvait détourner son regard, obligé de fixer les différentes cicatrices dont une proéminente qu’il connaissait fort bien.

“Est-ce que tu savais,” commença Loki, admirant l’expression d’horreur lisible sur le visage de Thor, “que la cicatrice sur ce bras n’a jamais disparu depuis notre enfance ?” Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Thor n’avait pas vu cette cicatrice depuis longtemps. À tel point qu’il oubliait parfois qu’il avait marqué son petit frère à vie et qu’il lui avait presque coupé la main à cause de sa stupidité. Néanmoins il n’avait jamais vu les autres cicatrices auparavant. Celle qu’il avait infligée était plus épaisse que les autres et plus marquée, la nouvelle peau était encore plus blanche que la peau de Loki. Les autres étaient moins marquées, plus fines. Elles ressemblaient aux griffures d’une bête sauvage, l’estomac de Thor se noua en réalisant que c’était Loki qui se les était infligé. 

Loki se mutilait et il n’avait rien vu.

“Elles ne cessent d’augmenter tandis que je souffre d’agonie,” soupira Loki avec un sourire de maniaque, ses yeux perdus. “La douleur est constante et insupportable à surmonter.” Un serpent vint mordre de nouveau le cou de Thor, au même endroit que la précédente et juste pour être sûr que le poison paralysant circulait bien dans ses veines. 

“Douleur ?” Répéta Thor, prit soudainement de vertiges.

“C’est cela...” murmura Loki. Il s’abaissa davantage puis lécha la morsure, balayant le léger filet de sang qu’avait laissé le serpent après l’avoir mordu. Il déposa un baiser sur celle-ci avant de relever la tête. “Et c’est très satisfaisant,” sourit-il avant de se lécher les lèvres.

 

 

xvii.  
“Aah... Arrête,” soupira Thor, semi conscient de la réalité à présent que le poison faisait effet. Son corps réagissait à la moindre caresse tandis que son esprit semblait flotter.

Ses vêtements furent rapidement retirés, seul son t-shirt fut laissé. Loki remonta le bas jusqu’au-dessus de ses épaules puis planta sa dague dans le tissu et dans le matelas afin d’avoir libre accès au torse de Thor sans défaire ses mains et les serpents qui les tenaient en place.

Loki s’écarta légèrement, contemplant le travail de ses serpents. Chacun s’enroulait autour de la peau de Thor.

“Allons Thor,” rétorqua Loki, amusé par la faiblesse de son frère et son incapacité à se débattre. “Tu ne voudrais pas qu’on en arrête-là, n’est-ce pas ?” D’un geste Loki ordonna à ses serpents de resserrer leur prise. Le corps entier de Thor tremblait. “Tu es tellement sensible,” sourit le cadet.

“Loki !” Un serpent passa entre ses jambes se frottant contre ses testicules avant de s’enrouler autour de son membre en érection. Thor hoqueta, surpris par une soudaine vague de plaisir parcourant le long de son échine lui donnant la chair de poule. Un autre s’enroula autour de sa poitrine allant taquiner ses tétons.

“Ah- Non...” Sa langue était engourdie tout comme le reste de son corps. Les sales reptiles le tenaient bien en place, caressant ses parties les plus sensibles. Thor voulut hurler à Loki d’arrêter mais il ne trouva pas la force, le poison le rendant complètement passif à ce qu’il lui arrivé. L’esprit toujours brumeux, il sentit son orgasme grandir en lui contre son propre gré. 

Loki l’observa sans gêne, un large sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Les halètements de Thor accrurent, ses joues déjà teintées d’un rouge profond, il perdit le contrôle éjaculant sur son ventre, le souffle court.

“Est-ce que tu as apprécié ce petit avant-goût ?” Demanda Loki, caressant presque tendrement la joue de son frère, son sourire machiavel toujours sur les lèvres.

 

 

xviii.  
Ses va-et-vient erratiques plaquèrent Thor davantage contre le matelas, le faisant pleurnicher. La douleur était encore très présente même si elle disparaissait entre plusieurs vagues de plaisir. Loki maintint un rythme rapide coupant court le souffle de son frère. Resté conscient était de plus en plus difficile, sans oublier que ses membres étaient encore liés et paralysés par le venin des serpents.

Loki gémit sentant ses entrailles brûler de jouissance. Il s’appuya davantage contre Thor, sa main gauche chercha le sexe de son frère alors que son autre s’agrippa à la dague qu’il avait plantée dans le matelas. Il lécha la morsure d’un de ses serpents puis mordit lui aussi au même endroit lorsqu’il atteignit son orgasme. Il étouffa un cri contre la peau de son frère, des frissons parcoururent son corps le faisant oublier la douleur ne serait qu’un instant. Thor le suivit ne pouvant plus se retenir, il salit davantage son abdomen avant de perdre connaissance.

Loki regagna lentement son souffle tout en restant blottit contre le corps de son frère. Il fit disparaître chaque serpent d’un simple geste, puis se redressa sur ses bras. Il afficha une expression peinée et caressa tendrement la joue de Thor, remettant quelques mèches collées par la sueur à leur place. Il traîna ses doigts jusque dans son cou, passant les picotements de la barbe de son frère.

“Cela commence déjà à guérir,” remarqua-t-il à voix basse en contournant la morsure. “Est-ce qu’elle sera toujours là demain ? Aura-t-elle déjà guérie d’ici là ?” Sa main se perdit dans la crinière blonde tandis qu’il se rabaissa pour venir sucer la blessure. Il se lécha les lèvres goûtant légèrement au poison de l’un de ses serpents puis embrassa une dernière fois la plaie, maintenant bien marquée comme un suçon.

_Cette blessure sera la preuve que je suis encore en vie._

_Et c’est seulement cette blessure que me fera sentir vivant._

Loki fronça des sourcils son regard perdu entre le cou et le visage de son frère. Des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux et s’écrasèrent sur les draps se faisant absorber par le tissu en silence. Il lâcha un sanglot avant d’enlacer le corps de Thor, camouflant ses larmes dans le creux de son cou marqué.

_Car elle nous liera ensemble pour l’éternité._

“Je t’aime,” murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

_Thor._

_Je ne peux plus jamais revenir en arrière et redevenir la personne que j’étais avant._

 

 

xix.  
Thor ouvrit doucement ses paupières et souffla un faible grognement sentant tous ses muscles endoloris et douloureux. Se souvenant soudainement de la nuit précédente, il se releva pour voir son frère assit, les bras croisés sur une chaise contre le mur qui faisait face à son lit. Il fronça des sourcils puis attrapa la dague oubliée à ses côtés puis la lança dans la direction de son frère. Loki ne bougea même pas, laissant l’arme se planter dans le mur et écorcher son bras gauche.

Thor marqua un silence observant son visage impassible. “Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu m’as fait !” Hurla-t-il alors que Loki resta de marbre. Ses yeux verts perçants fixèrent Thor.

Loki lâcha ensuite un faible rire. “Mais je t’en prie, ne te gênes pas pour le faire,” rétorqua-t-il. Thor haussa des sourcils mais ne bougea pas davantage. “Tu ne peux pas me tuer,” avoua-t-il sèchement.

_C’est vrai. Tu ne peux même pas me tuer._

Il attrapa la dague plantée dans le mur de sa main droite sous le regard confus de son frère.

_Tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu..._

_Je ne peux plus me tenir à tout cela._

_Pas même à la douleur._

Loki fixa la lame aiguisée plongé dans ses songes puis tendit son bras gauche lentement dans les airs. Il resserra sa prise sur la dague puis alla soudainement trancher la chair de son avant-bras. Le sang coula à flot, alors que Thor écarquilla des yeux à ce que venait de faire son frère. La coupure allait simplement rejoindre ses jumelles étalées sur tout l’avant-bras de Loki. La peau était lisse à certains endroits et rugueuse sur d’autres.

_Ah oui, je comprends maintenant._

_Je suis tout simplement en train de perdre la tête._

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus pour galvaniser l'auteur !


End file.
